Beautiful Chelsea Smile
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Two siblings enter Hogwarts in their first year, the same year as Harry Potter. Both hold very dark secrets.(I'm bad at summaries, can someone help me with this?) DracoXOC HermioneXOC
1. Train Ride

Two young 11-year-old siblings watched children their age say farewell to their families before boarding the train to Hogwarts. The boy had short auburn-coloured hair and deep blue eyes. Dotted on his face were small freckles. He wore a casual dark orange t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, along with blue converse. Sitting next to him was his sister who had long black hair that reached her waist and the same colour of eyes along with rectangular-shaped glasses. She wore an MCR t-shirt and black jeans with black knee-high boots with heels. Covering her mouth was a white surgical mask. The boy looked at the girl, smiling softly as the train travelled on.

"You excited, sis? We're finally going! And as papa said, we have Harry Potter coming to this school." He said excitedly. The girl nodded, smiling under her mask.

"Yes, Eric. I'm rather excited." She replied quietly. The girl, looked at her older brother by a couple of minutes. They were twins,but they just didn't look alike. Eric grinned wider.

"Isn't it just, Katie? I can't wait until we see Papa." Eric clapped. Katie quickly looked up as the door slid open. A platinum blond male looked in, his stormy grey eyes immediately zoning in on the free spots. He looked back out to call for someone.

"Oi, Blaise! Crabbe, Goyle, there's some space in here!" He yelled before three other males appeared. They entered the compartment and took up the seats. The blond boy sat on the side Katie and Eric were on, next to Katie while the other three sat on the other side.

"U-umm, Eric," Katie nervously looked at her brother, gesturing to her mask. Eric's eyes narrowed at the males, keeping alert.

"Why do you have that stupid mask on?" One of the boys, Blaise, asked, pointing at her face. Katie quickly lifted a hand to her face.

"N-none of your business. You're a stranger, you're not close to me, why should I tell you?" Katie got defensive, tensing up. "Eric, I'm... gonna go to the bathroom, you can speak to these boys." She quickly got up and headed out. Eric sighed, shaking his head.

"That's a rather sensitive subject, Mr... Blaise, was it? Don't speak of it to my little sister." Eric growled softly, before turning his gaze out of the window. "If, and only if you become a close, close friend of hers, that's when she will tell you, although good luck with getting past her defences."

Katie locked the bathroom door behind her, quickly looking at the mirror. She ripped the mask off her face and traced her lips, which were a dark, dark shade of black. Tears appeared in her eyes as her fingers ran over both sides of her mouth which had a scar. On either corner of her lips was a long lined scar with two cross stitches over each side. She shook her head, growling angrily.

"I can't let anyone see this. What would they think? Damnit, who the hell even did this to me in the first place?" Rage filled her head and she kicked the counter. "Stupid Glasgow smile. At least it just looks like a line nowadays." Sighing, Katie put her surgical mask back on and headed out of the bathroom, wiping furiously at her eyes. She bumped into someone, letting out a quiet yelp. Her eyes locked with green ones. "I-I'm rather sorr-" Her breath hitched when she saw a lightning scar on the stranger's forehead. "Oh my Godric Gryffindor, you're Harry Potter." She realised.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry for bumping into you like that, miss. Are you all right?" Harry questioned. Katie nodded, smiling under her mask until she remembered what was under it.

"I'll be fine." Katie nodded, looking away. Harry fidgeted slightly before looking at her.

"Do you want to meet my friend?" He questioned. Katie nodded softly. Harry led her to the compartment and opened the door. The first thing Katie saw was red hair.

"A Weasley? Hello." She waved at the red-head.

"You're right. Hi, I'm Ron."

"I'm Katie." Katie replied, bowing. "A pleasure to meet you." She lifted her head and glanced out the compartment. "I'm sorry, but I must go. I must be worrying my brother. Good bye. I shall see you both at Hogwarts."Katie stepped out and before she left,she heard them question each other about the mask before continuing her way to her original Compartment. Quickly walking in, Kagome took her place next to her brother and the blond boy.

"So, as I was saying, it's obvious Slytherin is my house. How could I be denied such an honour?" The blond boy smirked. Katie looked at him.

"Blond hair, stormy eyes, high-and-mightier-than-you attitude. A Malfoy?" Katie raised an eye brow. "You must be the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco, is it?" Katie tilted her head. The boys(except from Eric) stared at her in surprise. How did she...?

Shocked into silence, the rest of the train ride was quiet. All they did was get changed(Katie went to the bathroom to change) and wait for the train to stop. Once it did,Katie immediately stepped out and hugged Hagrid as tightly as she could.

"Ello, Katie! Your dad is waiting inside for you. Let's wait for the other first years." Hagrid greeted the young girl. Katie nodded at him. "And don't listen to anyone who points out your mask. With or without it, you're beautiful." Hagrid insisted. Katie allowed her lips to twitch upwards under her mask and gently touched it.

"Thank you, Hagrid, but others won't really think that." Katie bit her lip, the action hidden by her mask.

"Well," Hagrid looked up to see many first years had arrived."Let's head off. Get in a boat." He ordered to the first years.

()

Me: okay, so, I have a lil thing to say to make sure you all remember. No flamers please. If you don't like the story, don't read it. Thank you! Please review! Erin-chan, I hope you like the first chapter!


	2. Separated

The first years made their way into the great hall, nervously looking around at all the older students staring at them. Katie felt her nerves get the best of her and quickly grabbed her brother's arm. She looked up at the professor's table and smiled softly at the sight of their father. Professor McGonagal unrolled a scroll and began to call out names. Katie listened carefully at some of the students she met as they went up. Malfoy, Slytherin, obviously. The Crabbe and Goyle lads, Slytherin. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Gryffindor. Katie also noticed a dazed look in her brother's eye as a girl named Hermione Granger went up. She smiled and nudged her brother teasingly. Eric looked away, a blush on his face.

"Eric Snape." McGonagal called. Whispers erupted from the students as Eric made his way forward. He sat on the stool and before the hat was placed on his head, it yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Katie clapped loudly, cheering for her brother.

"Katie Snape."

Katie felt her face grow pale as she stepped forth. Whispers buzzed around the great hall once more.

"Snape has two children?"

"Eww, what the hell?"

"Why does she have that stupid mask on?"

Gulping quietly, Katie turned and sat on the stool, fidgeting nervously. The hat was placed on her head and it's voice entered her brain.

_"Ah, Katie Snape? No, no, no, that won't do. Snape isn't your real father."_ The hat said. Katie nodded, whispering dryly.

_"I know."_ She mumbled.

_"Ah, but I know whom your father was. He was a powerful wizard indeed."_

_"What? Can you tell me about him?"_ Katie questioned.

_"No. Now let's see. Hmm, you seem very smart and studious, a Ravenclaw perhaps? Follow in your mother's footsteps? A muggleborn witch."_ The hat pried further. Katie's eyes widened.

_"He knew my mother too?"_

_"Oh, you're extremely friendly. A Hufflepuff, possibly. I see bravery within you, maybe a Gryffindor? But I sense you're as cunning and as sly as a fox deep inside you." _The hat informed. Katie's fidgeting grew worse. _"You'll be in..."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Saying Katie was shocked was an understatement. The table erupted with roars of joy and loud clapping. Katie felt her body grow numb as she slowly got off the stool. Her eyes dull, Katie walked to the table and sat by a pug-faced girl.

"Hmm, Professor Snape's daughter?" The girl smirked. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"Katie Snape." Katie mumbled, looking at the girl.

"I can tell we're going to be good friends." Pansy grinned. Katie nodded.

"Sure." She glanced back at the Gryffindor table only to see her brother. They were separated. No, the Sorting Hat must have been wrong. Katie's heart broke at the glares she received from the other Gryffindors. One even made her brother look away from her in disgrace. Katie turned to Pansy who called out Draco who sat opposite from Katie, along with this two lackeys.

"You, again." Draco looked at Katie. She glanced down at the table. "I suppose you're not so bad if you're a Slytherin."

"Thank you, Malfoy."

"We're in the same house now. Call me Draco."

"Okay, Draco." The pale girl nodded before glancing behind her at the feel of daggers being glared at her back and what she saw made her hearing go deaf and her body go even more numb.

Her own brother, whom she loved dearly and lived all her life with, was glaring. Katie didn't realise hat was happening until she was shaken by her shoulder by Pansy. Blinking, Katie looked at the female.

"Katie, can you hear me?" Katie blinked once she got her hearing back.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, Pansy." Katie nodded, looking to the front to see her father. He looked at her and mouthed 'Are you okay?' Katie nodded, mouthing back. 'I'll be fine.' She looked down at the food, feeling sick to her stomach. "I've been around the school a lot, I'll be going to my Dorm." Katie quickly got up and headed out the Great Hall. She stretched before heading off to the Slytherin common room. Her father had suspected her brother and her would have been in Slytherin so she already had a room. Sadly, looks like her brother and her would be drifting apart.

Eric felt bad for glaring at her sister, watching the door she went out.

"I feel bad now." He murmured, looking down at his half-eaten meal. He decided to skip out on the rest.

"Don't feel bad. She's become a Slytherin. There's not a witch or wizard who came out of that house good." Ron said. Hermione looked at Eric.

"Your sister seems too nice to be a Slytherin, Eric. Don't worry, you can still talk to her." The curly-haired girl suggested. Eric nodded stiffly.

()

Me: I'm surprised people are actually reading this haha! Don't worry about Eric and Katie!


	3. GlasgowChelsea Smile

Lying in her common room, Katie swung her legs as she sat comfortably on one of the couches. Her eyes scanned over the text of her muggle manga book which was called Naruto. She set the book down once someone entered the room. Katie blinked at Draco who sat next to her.

"So, your brother and you are separated now." He stated. Katie nodded, looking at her book.

"Yeah..." She trailed off. Draco noticed her book and pointed at it.

"What's this?" He questioned. Katie looked at her manga, smiling softly. She picked up the first volume by her side and handed it to Draco.

"Have a read. It's actually pretty good." She offered. Draco looked at the book before setting it in his lap.

"I'll try it later." He said, nodding. Katie looked at his green and silver tie before looking at her own.

"If I was put into another house, would we be interacting like this? Would my brother still like me?" Katie questioned, crossing her arms. She shook her head.

"Don't fret about him, Katie." Draco insisted. Katie frowned before picking up her other manga.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Draco Malfoy." Katie looked at the boy, becoming more affectionate towards him. She placed a hand on his head. "May you have sweet dreams." Getting up, Katie walked out and headed to her room, leaving a stunned Malfoy heir behind. The blond boy shook his head before looking at the manga.

"I suppose I could start reading it now." He muttered, opening the manga and started to read it.

Eric sat in the common room with Hermione, Ron and Harry, frowning gently. He decided to put them through his small test.

"Have you three heard of a Chelsea Smile? Or Glasgow Smile?" Eric questioned. Hermione nodded.

"It's where something sharp has cut into someone's cheek to make a permanent smile, right?" She informed. Eric nodded.

"If you met someone like that, would you think they were still beautiful? Would you still love them like you normally would?" Eric asked, looking at them all seriously.

"Of course. Everyone's beautiful in their own way." Harry admitted his thoughts aloud as Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. Eric smiled softly.

_"I've found some people, Katie."_ He thought quietly, petting his Black owl which sat on his lap.

The very next day, Katie walked with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle down to the Great Hall when Eric, Hermione, Ron and Harry saw her.

"Katie!" Eric grabbed her arm, smiling. "I have som-"

"Get off her." Pansy snapped. Katie looked down at the floor, sadly.

"Why should I? She's my sister." Eric growled coldly at the girl, his hand still wrapped around Katie's arm.

"Really? I couldn't tell after your cold glares at her yesterday." Draco shot back, slapping Eric's hand. "She's with us. Back off and leave her alone." Pansy wrapped an arm around her with Draco doing the same thing on the other side, steering the girl away. She glanced back at her brother sadly before allowing herself to be hauled off. Eric watched helplessly as she got further and further away.

"Shit, now I feel really bad." Eric mumbled, shaking his head.

"So, Katie," Draco spoke up. "I rather enjoyed that book you lent to me. It was short but interesting but I'm not a fan of that Sakura girl in it. Too clingy." Draco smiled at the smaller girl. Katie nodded, giving him a smile which was never seen due to her mask but it quickly disappeared once she remembered her mouth.

"I agree, though she becomes a more beloved character as it progresses on." Katie replied. She fiddled with a bracelet around her wrist, thinking of her brother whom gave it to her. It was a simple golden bracelet with a red rose on it which could open up to reveal a poison. Eric was always overprotective of Katie. Then she reached for her mask before speaking again, unknowingly asking the question her brother asked.

"Have you all heard of a Glasgow Smile or a Chelsea Smile?" She questioned.

"The thing where someone has a smile torn into their cheeks?" Pansy questioned, receiving a nod.

"Yeah. What would you think if someone in this school had something like that?" Katie looked at them.

"Hex them." Pansy stated. "Also depends on what house they're in." Katie tensed up. Draco hummed in thought.

"Well, I'd think they'd look nice even with it but that depends on which house they're in." Draco admitted. He looked at Katie and then her mask before shaking his head.

_"Nah, that can't be right."_ Draco thought, giving his trademark smirk. Katie felt herself grow even more pale at the thought of losing her new friends. They entered the great hall and sat at their table as Snape handed out the timetables. He placed a hand on Katie's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Katie?" He asked. Katie looked up at her dad.

"I'm fine, Dad." She replied, looking down at her timetable. "I'll see you at first period." Snape nodded at her before continuing to hand out the timetables. Katie smiled slightly at Draco when she looked at his timetable. "Looks like we have all of the same classes together. I'll show you around. I've come here a lot." She patted his head. "May you have luck throughout the year, Draco. I'll be watching out for you." Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Eric.

"Before you push me away, I have something to say." Eric said seriously before leaning in close to her ear. "Hermione, Harry and Ron will accept you if you tell them." Katie's eyes widened as Eric pulled away. Katie grabbed his arm before he could go away.

"I still love you, big brother." She whispered so Eric could just hear her.

"Now, go away." Draco demanded. Katie let go of his arm and Eric walked off to sit at his table.


	4. First Day

Katie made her way to her first class, which was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagal gave the young Slytherin a soft smile before continuing with her class. Harry and Ron arrived late, panting heavily. Katie stifled a giggle when McGonagal offered to turn one of them into a watch. The class passed by quickly and Katie bounded straight for the dungeons, making sure to drag Harry and Ron with her so they wouldn't be lost. The gesture just made the two boys look at each other, not trusting the young Slytherin until they realised they were being shown the right way. Everyone took their seats and Snape entered, his robes billowing around him. Katie smiled before speaking.

"Morning father." She whispered quietly. He glanced at her and sent her a small smirk in greeting before starting the class, which was of Snape picking on Harry a bit. When it was time for Quidditch, Katie immediately tackled Draco.

"Hey, Dragon. Ready to fly on a broom?" Katie asked, walking along beside all her friends. "I've been practicing all summer under Father's watch and he says I'll probably make it on the Quidditch team in second year or, Merlin forbid, this year!" Draco chuckled.

"I bet you'd be good with a broom."

"That's what she said." Katie said immediately, copying what one of her friends normally says. She placed a hand over her covered mouth, laughing behind it as the Slytherin's blinked at her in surprise. "Oh Merlin, I've been hanging out with Amanda and Silla too much." She giggled. They continued along to the field and Katie waved at Madam Hooch who smiled at her.

"Good morning, class!" Madam Hooch called.

"Good morning, Madam Hooch." They called back. Her yellow eyes sharply looked at all the students.

"Today, this will be your first flying lesson. Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone step on the right side of your broom." Everyone did as they were told. She looked over them all, nodding in satisfaction. "Now, place your right hand over your broom and say 'up'!" Madam Hooch, looked at Katie, pleased to see her training over the summer didn't go to waste.

"Up!" She called, the broom obeying her command and slapping into her outstretched hand. Katie smiled, noticing Draco also had the same luck as her, although some people didn't have the same luck. Once everyone finally got their brooms up, Madam Hooch continued.

"Once you've gotten a hold of your broom, I want you to grip it and mount it. We don't want to be sliding off the end. Once I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground, lean slightly forward, then touch back down." After blowing her whistle, Neville was the first to fly, not under his control. Suddenly, he began spiralling out of control through the air. He zoomed through the whole pitch and got caught on a statue so he was dangling at a height, until his robes ripped. The boy fell to the ground, whimpering upon impact. Katie winced, worrying for the boy.

"Oh, a broken wrist." Madam Hooch took the Gryffindor away, gesturing to Katie to follow, leaving the students. Katie followed the teacher closely. "Since your father is teaching right now, I would like you to brew up a quick potion to help numb the pain for Mr Longbottom(I doubt this is a real thing but oh well). I know the infirmary has run out." Katie nodded.

"Of course, Madam Hooch." Katie set to work, collecting all the items needed for Longbottom's injury.

The young female Slytherin made her way through the crowds during lunch time, heading towards the Great Hall to find her Slytherin friends. Within her grasp was volumes 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 of Naruto and she was determined to find Draco so he could read them. She weaved past multiple students and as soon as she saw the familiar platinum blond hair, Katie ran straight for Draco and leaped onto his back.

"Dragon boy!" She smirked wildly under her mask. Draco let out a quiet sound which sounded like a yelp and he looked behind him to see Katie on his back. Her grip weakened and she slid off his back. Draco laughed softly.

"Blue eyes," He smirked softly. "Need something?" Katie stuffed the five books in his arms, smiling under her mask.

"I asked father to give me my books and I found the next five volumes you need to read." Katie glanced at the time before frowning under her mask. "I got somewhere I need to be. See you in class, Draco." She hurried off to find one of the professors, Quirrel whom didn't seem to be at the tables. Glancing around, she bumped into the stuttering Professor in the empty halls. Katie smiled from behind her mask. "Hello, Professor! How was your summer?"

"O-oh, Katie! I-it was g-g-good. Uneventful." The trembling professor smiled shyly. "D-did you enj-joy yourself?" Katie nodded.

"I'm really surprised that THE Harry Potter is here, aren't you?" Katie said in fake joy. The Professor's eyes dulled slightly.

"Y-yes. I m-must g-g-go now." The man stammered, rushing off. Katie smiled under her mask, waving until he disappeared. Her arm fell to her side, smile gone.

"That professor's more jittery now? Hmm," Katie crossed her arms. "I still don't trust him... Still, I should keep up the act. Find out anything he might be up to." Katie shook her head, biting her lip. An uneasy feeling grew over her which she tried to discard but failed in doing so. She hurried off to her next class to wait in the classroom. She made her way to Herbology and spoke with Professor Sprout, catching up with one of the many professors she had befriended in her life.

Eric was sat with Ron, Harry and Hermione, chatting with them.

"I really don't understand why she actually allows her Slytherin 'friends' drag her away." Hermione mumbled. Eric shrugged.

"Who knows? She's smart. Maybe they're actually nice." He suggested, shrugging again. "Well, nice to her." Ron snorted.

"They're no-good snakes, that's what they are. Especially that Malfoy git." He replied, continuously eating.

"He's nice to my sister. And watch your mouth. My dad's a Slytherin." Eric sighed, glancing at the Slytherin table with his head on his fist. His eyes lingered on Draco for a while as he racked his mind, hoping to find something, anything that could explain why that boy was being nice to his sister. He came to a conclusion which he would not allow.

_"Oh God."_ Eric shivered. _"Please tell me he isn't starting to like my sister!"_

"I wont allow it!" He yelled, earning some strange looks.

()

Merry Christmas, my dears! Please review!


	5. Staring

At dinner, Katie sat with Draco, Blaise and Pansy, chatting with them. Pansy nudged her.

"Hey, Katie, I think Marcus Flint has his eye on you." Pansy pointed down the table to show that, indeed, Marcus Flint was looking at her.

"Creepy." Katie mumbled.

"Yeah. He should know you belong to me." Draco joked, making Katie laugh.

"Sadly, that's not the only person watching you." Pansy sighed, pointing at the Gryffindor table. Katie looked over to see Oliver Wood staring. He quickly looked away and pretended to be listening to a conversation. Katie facepalmed.

"Oh, Dumbledore's gumdrops." She muttered. "They're probably just wondering about my mask."

"They aren't the only people I've seen looking at you." Blaise spoke up. "There's Longbottom, that blond Ravenclaw, whatever his name is, a couple of guys and girls in Hufflepuff, a lot of guys and girls in Gryffindor and a bunch of people in Slytherin."

"Damnit, they better lay off you." Draco grumbled, taking a sip of his goblet. Katie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why, Mr Malfoy. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a crush on me!" She smirked under her mask. Draco choked on his drink, coughing violently.

"Wh-whAT!?" His face turned bright red as he continued coughing. Katie patted his back, laughing.

"It was a joke, Draco. Chill." She grinned under her mask. "But why are you being a bit protective?"

"Because your my friend. Can't I worry about you?" Draco questioned. "I don't ant some random blokes getting obsessed of you and start to try and stalk you or spike your drink with some sort of love potion." Katie shook her head, growling softly.

"I'm gonna go. See you later." She got up and headed out the Great Hall. Eric noticed this and began to follow, along with the two Quidditch captains, Flint and Wood.

Katie glared frustratedly at the wall, pissed.

There was no way so many people looked at he like that. It was insane! It was stupid! It was impossible! Jesus fucking Christ!

Grabbing a bat from the floor, she took one of the Quidditch boxes out into the Quidditch field and removed the bludger. It came whizzing at her and the young girl just continuously whacked it with great aim and strength whenever it got close. The rage within her burned like an uncontrollable blazing fire. Her brother, Eric appeared out of nowhere and chuckled.

"If you were in the Quidditch team, you'd be a great beater." He grinned. Katie smiled gently.

"You're not so bad-" She grunted as she whacked the bludger again. "With a Quaffle!" She repeated the actions over and over until her anger dimmed. Eric chuckled again as Katie watched the bludger come closer before whacking it into the box and slamming it shut. Katie sat back on her heels, smiling. "That released some anger." She tossed him a quaffle. "Let's go." Katie grabbed a couple of brooms and tossed one to Eric.

"This is kinda strange. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin hanging out." Eric murmured. Katie nodded.

"But we're related. We're brother and sister, Eric." Katie rolled her eyes, smiling softly. The two hovered in the air, swooping around and tossing the ball at each other, whether they were at great distances or right next to each other.

Neither noticed both Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood watching the whole exchange.

()

Don't even ask haha! It's short but I'm getting tired. Once again, I hope you all had a merry Christmas. Night.


	6. Quidditch Recruiting

After entertaining themselves, the two siblings made their ways to their Common rooms.

"See you in the morning, big brother." Katie smiled at him, hugging the slightly taller boy. Eric patted her head before hugging her back.

"Love you, Kitty." Eric smirked, making Katie pout slightly.

"Love you too, Wolfy." They pulled away and both headed in opposite directions towards their common rooms. Before Eric could enter his Common Room, Oliver Wood had stopped him.

"Hey, Eric, do you have a moment?" He asked. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"If this is like asking permission to go out with my sister, I say no. I get enough of those daily." He smirked as the Quidditch captain began to stammer.

"That is not why I'm wanting to talk to you!" He said defensively. "I saw your sister and you playing about with the quaffle a bit. I think it would be an idea if you joined the Quidditch team. One of our Chasers has quit and you'd be a good player."

"I thought first years couldn't join?" Eric blinked owlishly at the older boy. He smiled down at Eric.

"I can pull a few strings. Besides, Harry Potter's been put as our seeker after the Quidditch lesson incident." Oliver murmured. He patted the boy on the shoulder. "So, what do you say? Will you join the Quidditch team?" Eric stood there, thinking for a bit before nodding.

"Of course!" Eric said happily, clasping his hands. "This is an amazing privilege."

When Katie had entered the common room, she immediately sat with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sup, boys?" She greeted. Draco looked at her.

"Where did you go?"

"Just out to whack the bludger around. Merlin, I had to get out some anger. It was fun." Katie smirked softly under her mask. A hand clamped down on her shoulder, making her yelp. Katie's head shot up to see Marcus Flint. "Oh, Dumbledore's gumdrops, Flint! My heart's racing faster than a rabbit from a pack of ravenous wolves!" Katie placed a hand over her heart, taking in large gulps of air.

"Can we speak in private?" The boy smirked. Katie nodded, getting up. She turned to Draco.

"I'll be right back."

"Oi, Flint! Somewhere were we can see you both!" Draco demanded, making Katie roll her eyes.

"Sure, Draco. There's no need to worry, though." Katie reassured. Marcus beckoned her over to one of the empty corners of the common room.

"I've spoken with your father and Dumbledore and they agree that you would make a perfect beater for our Quidditch team. So, what do you say?" Marcus raised an eyebrow at the young girl who was extremely surprised.

"R-really? Even if I'm a first year? Isn't there someone better than me?" Katie questioned, her eyes wide. Marcus smirked.

"There's only you and one of our old beaters graduated. We need you in this. What do you say?"

"You can count on me, Flint." Katie nodded. "I'll start training extra hard!"

"Good. We have a match coming up soon. We'll be going against the Gryffindors." Marcus stalked off, leaving Katie grinning.

_"Wait. Shit,"_ She thought. _"I have to beat Harry Potter? Damnit, fate! Why do you have to do this to me!?"_

()

Hello! I'm glad people like this at all! This chapter was the worst but, eh, oh well. I'll try and update tomorrow!


	7. Bludger to the Face

Katie was training in the fields, the bludger up high. She glanced at the other Beater, giving him a nod. They practiced smacking the violent black ball at each other with great strength.

In the stands was Pansy, who was there to watch her friend practice when Draco appeared.

"Draco!" She squealed, making Katie look down.

"Look out!"

Katie's head snapped up and she whacked the bludger far away.

"Damnit, Pansy!" She called, the broom wavering a bit. "Please don't distract me like that!" Katie clung to the broom tightly. Pansy covered her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, Katie!" Pansy called back. Katie sighed and sent a small wave to Draco. The male beater nudged his head, as if to say 'go ahead. You've done enough work today.' Katie nodded.

"Thanks!" She said to him, flying to the stands and hopping off her broom. Katie sprinted towards the two before hugging them close. "Jesus, Pansy! I almost broke my nose." Katie put her hands on her hips as Pansy winced. "I'm still glad you're both here."

"Damn, Katie, you're strong." Draco blinked. Katie stared at him.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak, sir!" Katie joked. She lightly nudged him, smirking softly.

"Watch out!"

Katie looked up to see the Bludger was accidentally hit their way and heading straight for Pansy. She shoved Pansy quickly down but was a little too late as the Bludger collided with her face. Katie screamed loudly, reaching up to grip her face. Blood spilt forth and stained the mask, her hands and her Slytherin robes.

"DAMNIT! AH, MY NOSE!" She cried, her tears blurring her vision behind her glasses. Katie fell back onto the bench, unable to see through the pain. Draco quickly launched for the wailing girl, Pansy frozen on the spot. "OH MERLIN, THE CORNERS OF MY MOUTH!" Draco snatched the broom and took the girl in his arms before heading to the Infirmary. "AGH! DAMNED BLUDGER!" As they flew through the air, they passed Eric, who stared at them. Soon, Draco burst into the infirmary carrying Katie.

"Madam Pomfrey!" He called. The woman hurried out to see Snape's daughter holding her face. "She was smacked in the face by a Bludger."

"Oh dear. Set her over there." Pomfrey pointed at one of the beds as Katie winced painfully. The door burst open and Eric, Harry and Ron ran in.

"What the hell's happened? Merlin's beard!" Eric rushed to Draco, shaking him. "Who the hell did this to my little sister?!"

"It was a goddamn bludger accidentally hit my way, Eric!" Katie yelled at him. She held her face, mask still on. Madam Pomfrey pried her hands away and tore away the mask. Eric pulled Draco away from Katie to hide her dreaded 'smile'.

"Go. Have your lunch." Eric demanded, shoving the Malfoy boy out before shutting the door. He rushed back to his sister to see Harry and Ron looking shocked at the scars carved into Katie's cheeks. "Damnit. That bludger tore into your smile. Now it's going to take longer to heal." Eric grumbled. "Why does this keep on happening?"

The corners of her mouth were bleeding, along with her nose. The torn smile in her face was reopened. Her open mouth released wails, showing the wounds were on the brink of reopening.

"Oh, God. Eric! You didn't tell us this was why you asked the question!" Ron looked at the boy.

"D-don't mind m-me." Katie whined out. "Wh-where's the Granger girl? Uuuh, Hermione!"

"Stop talking, it'll only hurt worse." Pomfrey patted the girl's nose and used a spell to crack it back into place. Katie felt the sides of her mouth, tasting coppery blood. It wasn't an unfamiliar taste, sadly. "I'll give you another mask. Just don't talk so much today." Pomfrey gave the girl another mask and two tissues and a handkerchief. Katie placed the tissues in her mask and slipped it on so the blood forming on her mouth wouldn't seep onto the mask and she pressed the handkerchief to her nose to stop the blood flow. Katie nodded her thanks before going to get ready for class. Thankfully she had her bag in her next class, Herbology. Katie headed to the pitch, Draco and Pansy immediately went directly to her, staring at the blood-covered robes.

"Are you all right?" Pansy questioned, hugging the girl. "You didn't need to take the Bludger for me."

"I would never have forgave myself if I did nothing to protect either of you." Katie muttered. She turned to Draco. "Sorry for my brother shoving you out." Draco shrugged.

"Fine with me. Will you be all right for Herbology?" Draco asked. Katie nodded.

"Sure, I'll be fine." She insisted.

()

Suuup! I'm updating today once again because I think I won't be able to update tomorrow but I might be able to. Who knows?


	8. Troll!

When dinner came around, Katie's nose was no longer bleeding. Although, the Slytherin girl worried when she didn't spot Hermione. Quickly getting up, she excused herself and made her way through the doors, listening closely everywhere. She headed towards the girl's bathroom and heard sobbing. Bursting into the loo, Katie called out.

"Hermione? Is that you?" She questioned, receiving a gasp. Hermione opened the door, sniffling. Katie immediately pulled the girl to the sink, grabbing the tissue from her hand. The black-haired girl dabbed Hermione's eyes gently. "You're sad. What's wrong, beautiful?" Katie tried to make the girl smile, succeeding.

"It's just... so hard. In my old school, everyone hated me. Teased me, called me a nerd. I... hated it. It was so hurtful." Hermione sobbed, clinging to the girl's robes.

"You poor girl." Katie stroked the girl's hair, comforting her. "I know how you feel. Although people were disgusted with me. That's why I wear this mask. I don't think I'd have it in me to bear the beatings again." She breathed deeply as Hermione pulled away, giving the girl a teary yet quizzical look. "Promise not to scream." The Gryffindor nodded. Katie reached up and slowly removed her mask, making Hermione gasp. "It wasn't this bad but I was hit in the face with a Bludger earlier today." Katie laughed dryly.

"How did this... these happen? Who did this?" Hermione didn't touch the scars but her fingers hovered over them.

"I don't know. It happened when I was really very young and they've never had the chance to properly heal since incidents would happen where they would rip back open. The stitches have kind of been on my face ever since I got this stupid 'Glasgow Smile'." Katie slipped the mask back on. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a black box. Looking at Hermione, she opened it. "I was given this by one of my friends who died a couple of years ago. We had bought this friendship necklace a while back but when she was dying, she gave me her half and told me to give it to someone else in the future." Katie looked at the two necklaces which were in the shape of the yin yang symbol. She gave Hermione the yang(the white side) side and put it around her neck. "I've chosen to give it to you."

"Oh, Katie." Hermione smiled and hugged he girl before taking the other necklace and putting it on Katie. The two girls giggled happily.

While in the Great Hall, chatter filled the air until the doors burst open and in scurried Quirrel.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROOOLL!" He screamed in terror. He stopped and gave a nervous laugh. "Just thought you'd... ought to know..." He fainted, collapsing to the floor. Students began panicking, screaming and wailing loudly. Draco immediately dove for Ron, Eric and Harry, demanding.

"Where's Katie gone?"

"We don't know, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Wait, they don't know about the troll!" Harry exclaimed. The boys looked at each other.

"Let's just set our differences aside for now and find the girls!" Eric commanded. The others hesitantly agreed and hurried off to find the two girls.

The two girls looked up only to gasp in horror. A horrible, ugly green troll glared down at them, holding a club menacingly. It yelled, lifting it's weapon and stricking down. Both girls screamed loudly, backing away and taking shelter under the sinks. The door burst open to show the boys.

"Draco!" Katie screamed, spotting the blond boy first. "Help!" Eric was taken aback at his sister calling for someone else to help her but directly looked at the fear in Hermione's face. Katie covered her face, thinking back to the last time she was this afraid.

_"You ugly girl!" _

_Those hurtful words were followed with a kick to the stomach._

_"Your hideous! Why would anyone like you?" That was followed with a laugh and a hand gripping her hair before smacking her head into the ground. Katie cried out in pain._

_"St-stop! Please, it hurts!" Tears mixed with the blood on her face. Fear wracked her body when one of her bullies pulled out a knife. He pressed it to her throat. "Don't, please!" She pleaded when suddenly they were hit with a wave of light. 7-year-old Katie realised that it was her._

_"Witch!" They screamed, running away. Katie shakily got up before running home and into her father's embrace._

Katie let out a gasp, covering her whole face. Her breathing became rapid and short as the boys tried to fight the Troll. Draco slid past the Troll who clung to Harry's leg, holding him upside down. Eric looked at Ron, yelling 'SWISH AND FLICK!' Draco quickly grabbed the girls and tugged them past the Troll who was just whacked on the head by its own weapon. It collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Hermione hugged Eric, sobbing in fear. Katie trembled at her memory, which was still replaying in her head.

_"-ie... Katie... Katie, come back to us!"_

Katie blinked as she snapped out of her trance. Draco held her shoulders, worry on his face. Katie dove for his arms, trembling violently.

"S-so brave.. thank you..." Katie clung to his robes, burying her face into his neck. Draco felt warmth creep up his neck as he blushed. Eric chuckled.

"Take her to your Common Room. She's most likely had a recollection of her past." Eric said. Katie heard him and wrapped her arms tighter around Draco's neck. He nodded and lifted the girl bridal style when the teacher's appeared. Katie shut her eyes, making her eyelashes brush against Draco's skin. Draco went rigid. Hermione took the blame and the students went back to their dorms quietly. Draco set the girl down on the couch before trying to pull away. Katie clung to him.

"No! Please!" Tears appeared in her eyes. Draco stared at her with surprise. "D-don't leave me..." Katie pulled him onto the couch and curled up next to him. Draco didn't know what to do so obeyed her command. There the two friends fell asleep.

Eric smiled gently at Hermione.

"You're all right now." He reassured, Hermione hugged the tall boy.

"Thank you, Eric. And you too, Harry, Ron. I wont forget this. Goodnight." Hermione kissed Eric's cheek before quickly going up to her dorm. Eric blushed brightly as Ron and Harry laughed at him a bit.

()

CHEESY BONDING MOMENTS! WOO!


	9. Tsundere Boy

Weeks had passed, Katie became a permanent member on the Slytherin Quidditch Team after a very dramatic change in their playing skills, as for Gryffindor recruiting Harry and Eric. Christmas break was tomorrow. Katie was sitting in the empty common room when Draco rushed in.

Draco ran over to Katie, panting heavily.

"There you are." He smirked softly. "I have an offer for you. Would you like to come to my house for the Winter break? I have told my parents about you and they would like to meet you." Katie blinked.

"Oh wow. Mr and Mrs Malfoy want to meet me?" She blushed softly under her mask. "B-but what if they dislike me?"

"I'm sure they'll love you. Better pack your things, Katie." He chuckled. Katie nodded, heading off to her room where she placed her clothing and her female hygienic items in before noticing a bag on the end of her bed. She grabbed the note and read it.

_Mr Malfoy has asked for my permission to allow you to stay at his manor over the break. Here are your presents from your brother, your friends and I._

_Severus Snape_

Katie smiled.

"Aww, thanks Father." She muttered before heading out her room and the slytherin common room. She began to make her way through the school when she suddenly got the sensation of being pulled in a direction. Listening to her gut, Katie made her way through the corridors before slipping into a room. Within it was a mirror. Blinking owlishly at it, Katie stepped forth, shutting the door.

"A mirror?" She muttered, tilting her head. She read what was carved in on the top. "Mirror of... Erised? Strange name." She scoffed before looking in the reflection. What she saw surprised her. It was her with her mask off, her carved smile nowhere to be seen. She looked older, about in her twenties and standing next to her Was none other than Draco Malfoy, holding her close. Katie stepped back, shaking her head.

"I see you've found the Mirror of Erised, Katie Snape." Dumbledore's voice caught her attention. Katie looked at the man, her eyes wide. "It shows what someone deeply desires."

"Dumbledore, I know you know everything that goes on in this school. What people see. You saw what I saw. That's jot right, I don't desire that!" Katie stated in shock. Dumbledore stared at her through his glasses.

"You may think that, but it is what you desire deep within you, even though you don't know it." mumbled Dumbledore. Katie shook her head.

"What do you see, Dumbles?"

"I see myself wearing some nice socks."

This made Katie laugh a bit. She looked at the mirror once more before shaking her head.

"I definitely don't want to see that again. Bye, Dumbles. I'll see you around." Katie walked out of the room, leaving the elderly wizard behind. He chuckled softly.

Katie laughed when she headed out the door, heading down the halls.

_"In no way do I desire that, come on! It's silly!"_ Katie smiled softly, shaking her head. She hurried through the halls and towards the Great Hall only to be dragged to the Lion's table by her bushy-haired friend. Once she was forced to sit down, Katie shrunk back at the glares she received from some Gryffindors. Hermione didn't seem to notice and smiled at Katie. Across from them was Eric, Harry and Ron. Katie looked over the table as many other Gryffindor's stared at her.

"Lost in the Lion's den, snake?" One of the males hissed at her. Eric sent a glare to the boy. Before he could snap, the sound of someone clearing their throat reached their ears. Katie quickly looked up to see a sandy-haired boy with brown eyes. He smiled at the small girl before glaring at the boy.

"Excuse you, McDuncan. Don't be rude. Even if she is a snake, you don't know what she's like. I'm sure if Miss Granger pulled her over here, she isn't bad." The boy held Katie's shoulders firmly before making her stand up and leading her over to the Ravenclaw table. Katie was absolutely confused.

"Wh-?" The girl was perplexed at why she was being taken to the Ravenclaw table by this handsome third year. He made her sit down, making some Ravenclaws look at her in confusion.

"Oh, hi there. I'm Lauren Riley!" A Ravenclaw girl with strange, bright pink hair and green eyes greeted Katie. "You're Snape's daughter, aren't you?"

"Umm, hi." Katie waved shyly. "Yes, I am." She blushed. This made Lauren hug her tightly, squealing.

"OMIGOSH YOU'RE SO CUTE!" She exclaimed, earning a few strange looks. The boy from earlier chuckled.

"Don't crowd the young girl." He muttered.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lauren released the blushing girl. Katie cleared her throat.

"I-I'm Katie Snape." She stammered slightly when the boy smirked at her.

"I'm Robert Riley. The girl who was coddling you is my sister." He leaned on one of his fists. Draco watched the exchange, baring his teeth slightly. "You know, you're pretty cute for a first year." Draco clenched his fist angrily as Katie flushed more.

"O-oh! Th-thank you, Mr Riley b-but really, I doubt that." She scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Nonsense! You're cute. _Very_ cute." Robert leaned close into the blushing Slytherin's face. Suddenly, Katie was lifted up, hauled over someone's shoulder. Katie blinked in confusion, her hands gripping the black robes. She wriggled around before reaching one hand behind herself to push her skirt down.

"Back off, Riley." Katie recognised the voice as Draco's. "This snake doesn't belong to you, you bloody git." Draco stalked off, carrying the young girl. Katie blushed as her Father looked at her from the table, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged in response before being taken out of the Great hall.

"Umm, Draco? Can you put me down now? I think people can see my underwear." As soon as she said that, Draco quickly set her down. "And what was that about? Don't tell me you're jealous." Katie smirked under her mask. Draco crossed his arms, looking away.

"A-as if! Idiot! I-I'm only keeping you safe!" The blond boy shut his eyes arrogantly, making Katie think of a tsundere. She giggled behind her hand before hugging her friend. She placed a quick, yet friendly kiss on his warm, red cheek.

"You're such a tsundere, Dragon Boy! It's adorable!" Katie laughed again. Draco looked at her mask before into her eyes filled with laughter and happy tears.

"Wh-whatever, blue eyes!" Draco crossed his arms, pouting. Katie noticed the tsundere in him getting stronger. She couldn't help but point it out again, aking the Malfoy boy sulk even lower into his Tsundere side.

()

I didn't know what to write for this chapter ;-; So enjoy tsundere Draco!


	10. Holidays

The very next day, Katie bade farewell to her brother and her father.

"Bye, Father. I'll send you and Eric letters." Katie insisted, hugging the dark, intimidating professor. He placed a hand on her head before she released the hold. Katie waved to her brother who sent a warning look at Draco.

"If something happens-" He was interrupted.

"Oh, Eric, I'll be fine. Remember who also helped save Hermione and I? Remember who comforted me when I was in a state of fear?" Katie raised a brow at the boy, who started grumbling.

"Fine..." He pouted. After one more farewell, Katie and Draco entered the Hogwarts Express and took a compartment. The two friends sat with each other, chatting as the train travelled along.

"So, Tsundere-kun," Katie smirked softly as Draco sputtered at the ridiculous new nickname. "You've been telling your parents about me? Any reason why?" Draco looked away, once again proving his new nickname was fitting.

"No reason! Can't I tell my parents about a new friend I've made?" Draco crossed his arms in a tsundere-like fashion, making the girl giggle even more. She poked one of his red cheeks. The door slid open and Hermione entered. Katie smiled brightly at her.

"Hermione!" Katie stood up before pulling the girl in. "Join us!" The girl didn't notice the uncomfortable looks the two sent each other as Katie hugged Hermione. "You're heading home?" The bushy-haired female nodded.

"Yeah, Katie. What about you? Where are you heading off to?" Hermione asked. Katie looked at Draco, smiling.

"Oh, I'm going to meet Draco's parents." She sat down, pulling Hermione next to her so it was Draco next to the window, Katie next to him and Hermione on the other end.

"Meeting Malfoy's parents? Are you getting married to him or something and they wanted to meet you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as Draco blushed brightly, stammering loudly.

"I-What are you-Why would you even-You little... I-you-she-we-we're not-!" Draco didn't know what to say. Katie laughed as he looked away, crossing his arms again. "I-it's nothing like that, Granger!" Katie let out an 'awwww' and pinched one of Draco's cheeks gently.

"Tsundere-kun is the perfect nickname for you, Tsundere-kun!" Katie hugged the boy close to her, smiling wildly as he tried to get out of her grasp, no matter how nice it felt. Hermione felt herself laugh for once at the blond boy flailing about like a fish out of water.

"Sh-shut up, blue eyes! Granger is still there!" Draco exclaimed as Katie planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, giving her friend affection. "Don't kiss me in front of Granger, Katie!"

"You're so shy, Tsundere-kun! So cute!" Katie pressed her cheek against his, smooshing his face slightly. Hermione covered her mouth, laughing slightly. Draco tried to shove the small girl off him but she was surprisingly strong, clinging to him. Hermione looked at the girl's nose and mas.

"Is your nose all right?" She asked, looking at the slight purple shade it was. Katie looked at her, releasing Draco.

"Yeah. Just bruised." She smiled slightly under her mask. Then Hermione gestured to her own mouth before looking at her mask. Katie nodded. "It's fine, too. Doesn't hurt as much as before. No need to worry, Hermione." She placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Hermione smiled at her. Katie removed her hand once she realised Draco was now staring at her mask. This resulted in the train ride becoming quiet an awkward when a fellow Gryffindor took Hermione away, leaving Katie and Draco staring out the window. Draco hummed, looking at his fellow Slytherin friend. Katie let out a soft yawn from behind her mask before curling up on her seat. "Oi, Tsundere-kun. Wake me up when we get there." She mumbled before resting her tired head on his shoulder. Draco nodded before turning his gaze to the window.

Time slipped past when the train was close. Draco shook the young girl awake as the train arrived at the train station. She yawned, rubbing her eyes before fixing her hair and her clothes, prepared to make a good impression on her friend's parents. The two hurried out and Katie immediately saw platinum blond hair, thinking it was Draco's parents. She made her way towards them, Draco trying to follow her through the crowds.

"Excuse me, are you Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" Katie asked. The two adults looked down at her. The man had long hair and a stiff posture. In his hand was a cane and he wore all black. The woman had blonde and black hair and wore red lipstick. Her dress was long and black, flowing to the floor with a small hat on her head. The stare of the man unnerved her and she began fiddling with her fingers before curtsying with the dark grey skirt of her dress. "I'm Katie Snape, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She introduced as Draco appeared from the crowds of people.

"Katie. Don't run off like that." He said, crossing his arms. Katie smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, Draco." She apologised.

"Draco, dear. How has your year been so far?" Narcissa bent down to give her son a hug.

"It's been fine. Could have been better if I didn't have to keep this little snake out of trouble." Draco patted Katie's head. Katie sent him a look.

"Oh, Tsundere-kun, you're the one who's been trying to protect me. What about the troll?"

"Well yes, there was that, but-"

"And when I was in a state of fear?"

"Yeah, there was that, but-"

"And the Ravenclaw boy who was just harmlessly flirting with me?"

Draco went silent. Katie smirked in triumph at her friend. Narcissa laughed softly.

"Well, is this the friend you were talking about?" She asked, looking at the girl. "She is beautiful for her age." Katie blushed.

"Why, thank you, Mrs Malfoy, but when I grow older, I hope to be as beautiful as you." Katie curtseyed once again.

"Very polite too." Narcissa sent the girl a small smile. "Draco spoke very fondly of you in his letters, Katie. Now I can see why he adores you." Katie sent Draco a raised eyebrow and a teasing smirk, making the boy's face turn slightly pink.

"You speak of me, Tsundere-kun? I'm so flattered. I think I may be right about what I said earlier! Yo~u care about me!" She giggled, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders. "I knew it!"

"Sh-shut up, blue eyes! Merlin, you're so d-delusional!" Draco stammered. Katie laughed softly. Lucius held out his hand, which Katie took.

"Greetings, Miss Snape. It is a pleasure indeed to meet you." He said before kissing the back of her hand.

"It is an honour, Mr Malfoy, but please, call me Katie. I'm very pleased that you offered me to stay at you humble manor over the Christmas break, sir." Katie smiled, taking her hand back. "Shall we head off?"

"Of course."Narcissa watched the two friends link arms, Katie smiling brightly.

()

And that is all for today!


	11. Quirrel

The holidays passed by quickly, too quickly for Draco and Katie's tastes but they savoured every moment. The two found themselves at one moment, hanging out in Draco's room but the next, saying goodbye to Draco's parents.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I appreciate it greatly." Katie curtsied before handing them both a gift each.

"You didn't have to do that, Katie." Narcissa insisted, Lucius glancing at the small parcel in his hands.

"Yes I did. It's something to say thank you. Goodbye." Katie waved before her and Draco headed onto the Train. The two smiled softly at each other.

"I'm sure they'll love your gifts." Draco murmured, smirking. The two made their way to a compartment and awaited until they arrived back at the school.

As soon as Katie and Draco stepped out, Katie was assaulted with hugs from her brother and Hermione, the two asking questions about how her holidays were and if anything bad happened at the Malfoy manor, making Draco roll his eyes. Katie laughed as they clung to her tightly, stumbling a bit before reassuring them and putting their fears and worries to rest.

"I had fun with Draco! His parents were very kind to me and their house elf was rather strange. Nothing bad happened to me. The worst that happened was that when I made dinner for them last night, I accidentally cut my finger. No need to worry." Katie held up her finger to show the small plaster on her left index finger. Katie brushed a strand of hair from her face. Hermione pulled back before noticing that she wasn't wearing her school uniform under her robes but a simple silk forest green dress that reached her knees with a silver ribbon tied around her waist. It had sleeves that went to her elbows and silver lace at the collar. The skirt was rather flowy too.

"Where did you get that dress?" Hermione asked. Katie smiled.

"Oh, from Draco's parents. They seem rather fond of me. It's really nice." Katie removed her robes and gave a small twirl to show the dress. Then, Eric pointed out the necklace which was a thin silver chain with a silver fox pendant with green emeralds for eyes.

"What about the necklace? Malfoy's parents?" He raised an eyebrow. Katie shook her head.

"No, that was from Draco." Katie looked at the blond boy. Eric's eyes were so wide it was a surprise they didn't pop out.

"Jeez, that looks like it cost a fortune! Damn! Before I know it, you might decide to buy a ring and propose to her!" Eric exclaimed. Katie hit his head.

"We're just friends, dimwit! Besides, what about the present you have Hermione, hmm?" Katie tapped her foot as Hermione and Eric blushed. Around Hermione's wrist was a gold bracelet with a ruby on it, showing their house's colours.

"Th-that's different!" Eric exclaimed, blushing brighter. Katie raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"And how, may I ask, is that different?" She asked. Draco chuckled softly.

"I-it just is!" Eric exclaimed, crossing his arms. Katie laughed loudly.

"If that's your answer, then listen to what you're saying." Katie smirked before heading on to Hogwarts.

Upon entering, Katie was greeted by her father.

"Hello, Katie. I suspect you had fun with Mr Malfoy?" His eyes trained on Draco before looking at Katie. Katie nodded.

"Yes, it was brilliant. Mr and Mrs Malfoy were very nice. Thank you for the sketch book, father. It's beautiful." Katie smiled at Severus. She hugged the man tightly, before letting him go and grabbing Draco's hand. The blond boy blushed as he was hauled off by the small girl. The two headed off to their common room and entered, only to be hugged by Pansy, followed by Blaise. Katie hugged them both back before asking them about their holidays. They all conversed in the common room before heading down for dinner. Katie sat with her Slytherin friends, smiling softly while talking with them. They received a 'welcome back' speech from Dumbledore(To which Katie giggled and whispered "typical ol' Dumbles!") before they ate their food, Katie only pulling her mask forward so no one could see her lips or her scars but was able to eat. Felling eyes on her, Katie glanced around to see Quirrel. He was staring directly at her, deep in thought. Katie shuddered before trying to focus on her meal, nervously. Blaise noticed her uneasy posture.

"Katie, you all right?" The boy asked, making Draco look up. Katie shrugged, her eyes staring at the table. She silently continued eating her meal, her answer making the two boys frown. Draco looked around before at the staff table. The professors seemed busy, except from Quirrel. He seemed to be staring ahead of himself in a daze. Draco looked at Katie, whom let out a small yawn. She turned her gaze to Draco before smiling softly at him.

"Thanks again for allowing me to go to your manor for the holidays, Draco. I had fun." Katie gave him a tired look. "I'm going to the common room. See you later." Katie got up and headed out the Great Hall, yawning. She stretched, walking down the halls, greeting a couple of ghosts. "Hello, Sir Nicholas." Katie smiled at the ghost, who sent her a smile back.

"Hello, Katie! How was your holiday at the Malfoy Manor?" Sir Nicholas greeted.

"It was fun with Draco and his parents. They're actually really nice, but his father's really rather... intimidating." Katie let out one more yawn.

"And the... smile? I heard what happened with the bludger, poor dear." Nicholas looked sympathetic. Katie waved it off.

"No need to worry, Sir Nicholas. It'll just take longer to heal, sadly." She sighed. "I'm going up to my dorm. Maybe chat with the Bloody Baron."

"Goodbye, Katie." He nodded to her and floated off, leaving the young girl to continue on. She headed into her common room to see the bloody baron.

"Good evening, Bloody Baron." She said, smiling. The ghost looked at her before smiling softly.

"Evening, Miss Snape. Have you had a good holiday?"

"It has been entertaining. Draco's parents were very kind hosts." Katie nodded before sitting down on one of the couches. The Bloody Baron just continued his way through the walls, leaving Katie to staring into the fire. She kept her gaze on the dancing flames.

_"What are you up to, Quirrel? Why were you staring at me?"_ She thought darkly, crossing her arms._ "It was rather... creepy."_

()

So... I don't have much to say right now...


	12. Accusations

A few weeks later, Katie got fed up of hanging around in her common room so much and was out and about the halls, looking around boredly. She never even realised the time as she bumped into Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, hey guys." She greeted, smiling under her mask when McGonagall and Draco appeared. She waved. "Afternoon, Professor, Draco!" She greeted.

"Don't you mean good evening, Miss Snape?"

"No, last time I checked it was-ooooh snap." Katie noticed how late it was, making a sour face. "I didn't realise I was out that long. So sorry, Professor." McGonagall crossed her arms. "Detention?"

"You have that right. For all five of you. Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Each." She snapped, making Draco look at her in outrage. Katie felt her blood boil. "Get back to your dorms now." She demanded. The students sulked while heading back to their common rooms.

The morning a few days later, the students received a note saying what they would be doing for detention.

**_Your detention will take place at 11 o'clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance hall._**  
><strong><em>Professor McGonagall<em>**

Katie groaned at the reminder. Great. Detention, what fun(!) She looked at Draco whom had the same expression. Katie flopped her head onto his shoulder, whining.

"At least you'll be there to make it less boring, Tsundere-ku~n!" She rubbed her face into his shoulder, letting out a whine. Draco blushed slightly.

"Blue eyes, stop, people are staring."

"But it's truuue! I need you to be there to make it less boring!" Katie complained, clinging to her friend. She tugged on his sleeve, puffing out her cheeks. "Tsundere-kun makes everything become less boring." She sent the boy a slight grin. "We'll be bonding more, at least!"

"Ahem, yeah, I guess we will." Draco cleared his throat, trying to pry the girl from his person. She poked one of his pink cheeks, smirking softly.

"Love you, Tsundere-kun." She sang softly. He let out a 'huh?' and quickly looked at her. "I said, 'love you, Tsundere-kun'!" She repeated.

"L-love you too, Blue eyes." Draco stammered, making Katie cheer happily.

"I got you to say it! Yay!" She grinned, her arms clinging to his robes again. "I got you to say you love me!" Katie cheered. Draco quickly cast a silencing charm on her and hauled her over his shoulder. She was causing a scene with her yelling so Draco took her out the great hall. She silently tried to speak, wriggling around.

_"Damnit, Draco. Take this spell off me and put me down, people can see my underwear!"_ Katie thought, realising she was being carried unheard. She tried to move her arms but it was rather difficult so just dealt with it. She crossed her arms in a huff when they exited. She waved with a big grin to everyone staring at them strangely. Draco dropped her to the floor and removed the charm on her, still blushing.

"Katie, with your random outbursts, people would suspect things!" Draco hissed. Katie blinked before crossing her arms again.

"What are you on about, Draco?" She tilted her head, confused. Draco ran a hand over his face at the cute facial expression she had. Trying to think straight, the boy continued speaking.

"I mean people might think we are... a thing." Draco tried to make her realise what he meant. He just received a perplexed hum.

"A... thing? What?" The small girl was truly clueless at what he meant.

"When you said 'I got you to say you love me,' people might get the idea that we are... a couple." Katie's eyes filled with realisation as it dawned upon her before a dark look shadowed her eyes. She got up onto her feet, a storm brewing inside her. Her eyes were shadowed by her fringe.

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you? You're ashamed at the thought of people thinking we're together. Not like it's the first time someone's embarrassed of me." She spat coldly, for once showing hostility to the Slytherin boy.

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that!" Draco insisted, his eyes wide. Where did that accusation come from?! Katie continued staring at the floor.

"If you don't mean it like that, what do you mean, Draco?" Her voice was quiet, like the hiss of a snake. Draco shook his head.

"I was meaning that they'd make rumors and it would probably spread into more and bad things might happen." Draco tried to reassure her that that wasn't what he meant. Katie's head snapped up, tears in the corners of her eyes. Draco took a step back at the ferocious glare she sent his way.

"Don't lie, Draco! You're afraid that if people thought we were together, it would ruin the Malfoy reputation, am I right?" Katie's accusation surprised the boy into silence. Katie scoffed. "I knew it. Boys this age. They're all the same." She turned her back on him, storming off to her next class which was Potions. She slammed the door open to see her brother already there. Katie took the seat next to him, dumping her bag onto the table. Eric noticed something was up.

"Katie? Are you all right?" He asked. Katie removed her ink, quill and books before dumping her bag on the floor. She shrugged. "Katie, I'm your brother, I know when something's up." Katie shrugged again. "Was it Malfoy?"

Silence.

Eric growled.

"I told you he was bad news. What did that git do?" He asked. Katie's rage subsided and tears streamed down her face.

"No, no, it wasn't him. I shouldn't have assumed such things. I shouldn't have yelled at him." Katie whispered, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have assumed things. He probably hates me now. I stepped out of line."

"What did you do?" Eric questioned, looking at his crying sister.

"He took me out of the hall because I got a little carried away and he said people might assume we were dating and I accused him of being embarrassed of me." Katie wiped her eyes. "This is my fault. I wish I didn't yell at him." Eric hugged the girl, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"There, there, Katie. He probably was worrying about you when he said that. The innocent adopted daughter being pulled to the dark side by the malicious Malfoy." He joked, making Katie laugh.

"What about Hermione?" Katie pulled back, sniffling softly. "Have you confessed your love for her yet?"

"Oi, shut up." Eric blushed. Katie giggled softly. "And if you must know, I'll be telling her at lunchtime today!" He folded his arms, looking away. Katie cheered.

"Hallelujah." She teased. "I'll be an auntie before I know it!"


	13. Sorry

Detention came around and Katie nervously fiddled with her fingers while awaiting with Filch for the others to arrive. She looked at the floor when they did, Draco looking at her.

"This way." Filch ushered them off outside, the group moving towards the Forbidden Forest. Katie smiled up at Hagrid whom was waiting for them. Katie waved at him.

"Hi, Hagrid." She greeted.

"Katie?" He looked at the girl in shock. "I ne'er expected you to have detention! You keep safe now when we get in the forest or else Snape's gonna have my head."

"Wait, we're actually going in there?!" Draco exclaimed, pointing at the forest. "But there are werewolves!"

"There's more than that you need to worry about." Filch said slyly. Katie rolled her eyes.

"That may be true, but that doesn't matter because we'll all be safe. Well, depends on what we're doing." Katie informed. She looked at Hagrid, then at his crossbow. "Is this about the unicorns?" Katie asked, receiving a sharp nod. "I withdraw my statement. We might not be all that safe." Katie shook her head as they were led into the forest.

"I'm gonna split you all up into two groups." Hagrid said, looking at the students. "Katie, you go with Harry and Malfoy. Ron, Hermione, you come with me."

"Fine." Katie nodded.

"But we get Fang." Draco demanded. Katie scratched the large dog on his head.

"Sure, let's take him, but he's a coward." Katie smiled down at the large dog, who pushed his head into her hand. The two groups parted ways and when they were far enough, Katie immediately turned to Draco and leaped at him, hugging him. Tears slid down her face as Draco stared at her in shock. "I'm so sorry, Draco! I'll never yell at you again! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" Katie exclaimed, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Draco wrapped an arm around the small girl as she cried into his robes.

"I-it's all right, Katie. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. It's my fault." Draco murmured.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have assumed such rubbish. I'll never yell at you again." Katie sniffled, pulling back. Harry cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"If you're done with this little snuggle fest, let's look for the injured unicorn." Harry smirked. Draco looked away, crossing his arms.

"W-we were never snuggling! Get real, Potter!" Draco huffed, making Katie smiled.

"There's the Tsundere-kun I know and love!" She grinned as they continued to walk. Suddenly, they came to a scene where a unicorn was lying on the ground, a dark figure hovering over it. Katie gagged at the slurping sounds it made. Regaining her posture, she bent down and picked up a small rock.

"HEY!" Katie yelled at the cloaked figure, throwing a rock at it's head. Suddenly, it turned to her, making her shiver and lose her bravery. It advanced towards when another rock hit it's head. The cloaked figure turned to see Draco when Harry caught his attention. The figure made it's way towards Harry when a centaur appeared out of nowhere, startling the figure. It disappeared into the shadows. Katie sighed in relief before smiling at the centaur. "Firenze!" She cheered. The centaur nodded at her.

"Katie. It is good to see you." Firenze greeted. "You are all in great danger here. Head back now."

"What was that?" Harry questioned, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm not sure myself, but I have a feeling who it was." Firenze looked at the boy's scar and Katie caught on.

"You mean Voldemort?" Katie raised her brow, earning a shudder from Draco. Firenze's facial expression said enough. Katie shook her head, covering her ears. "No, no, no, anyone but him. He's the worst. He can't be alive, right?"


End file.
